


Hungry Eyes

by Panda365



Series: Tumblr Requests [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Banner Jealousy, Communication Failure, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Natasha Romanov Flirts, Spring Fling, Team Dynamics, possessive Bruce Banner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda365/pseuds/Panda365
Summary: Bruce Banner and Natasha Romanoff are keeping their fling a secret from the team. Natasha starts to flirt with the others- pushing Banner to his breaking point.**Tumblr request**
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Natasha Romanov
Series: Tumblr Requests [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181882
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. A Fun Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was for an anonymous Tumblr request! I am thrilled you asked me to write this for you and I so hope you and my readers love it. 
> 
> *Have a BruceNat story in mind? Hit me up, let’s make it happen. @gammacousin

Maybe it was a bad idea, a momentary lapse in judgement. A bad combination between a post-mission adrenaline rush and too much alcohol...

Hulk was in a good mood, the Black Widow content to have a victory. With the afterparty full of drinks and laughter, Natasha couldn't help feeling the way she was; slightly buzzed, flirtatious, and eager to make a meal out of the physicist who could not keep his eyes off of her all evening.

A few flirty remarks here and there, a brush on the shoulder and another cocktail. He's a little dorky but he makes her laugh. His curls begging for a pull...and he's fun to tease.

When she slips into the elevator later that night he just so happens to be headed for the same floor. Away from the rest of the team, it's easier to let loose.

There's a desire to free this new, bubbling sensation she's felt since that morning. It started with a pre mission joke that ended up with Bruce pushing her hair behind her ear.

He frequently checks in with her, playfulness to match hers. But there's a new sensation today- some deep rooted need to be his. He's her target for the evening, her own personal mission.

There's a twitch to his lip, a playfully glimmer in his eyes when he looks her way within the elevator. Natasha swallows hard, her own mouth opening slightly while she eyes his lips. She's close enough to feel his warmth, eyes dilating over this new incoming thought of his hands wrapping around her waist, wondering how small she'd feel if he drew her closer.

Bruce is not as passive as she may have once assumed, picking up on her every blink, twitch and smirk in his direction all evening. There's a crack in his breather voice when he asks about her night, commenting on her dress. He's fidgeting with his hands again, completely unable to pull his eyes from off of her.

She teases him about removing it with a quick flick of her tongue over her lip, eager to judge his response. It's a bold move, one she normally wouldn't make with the doctor but their walls are slipping.

There's minimal conversation before he's impulsively pulling her into him, the two breathlessly sharing a kiss they've been fantasizing about all day as they step haphazardly out of the elevator. She bites back for a second, a third, fourth. Her tongue is in his mouth, his hands supporting her neck, slipping to her back, her hips…

She pants breathlessly when they part, finally realizing she's somehow allowed herself to be pinned up against the wall in their hallway. She could play coy but he seems to prefer when things are direct and straightforward. Organized and to the point, "I want you, Doc. Let's go to my place."

His nose brushes hers, panting through his moan and swallows hard, "No."

It echoes in her mind and Natasha is ready to beg, fully prepared to fall into a persona she believes will convince him otherwise. She waits for her cue...

Instead his eyes meet hers, devious as they search her soul. She's dizzy when he unexpectedly scoops her up from her hips, finding the physicist to be a bit stronger than she had initially expected. Natasha wraps her legs around his waist, shivering ever so slightly when Bruce whispers into her ear. It's direct, dominant even;

"I'm taking you to mine."

The fact that it's hulk proof, safer- it all means nothing in this moment of desperation. All she hears is the needy rasp in his voice, feeling safe and small in his firm, possessive hold.

Letting her walls down is never an easy feat but for some reason she trusts her teammate implicitly. Today is different...and the pistol she drags around for safety sake, hidden underneath her dress; knowing he's aware of it and doesn't seem to care? Doesn't seem to judge? Well that's a new sensation.

She has a passing thought to ensure this encounter means absolutely nothing when he leads her into his simple quarters, but she's far too busy attacking his mouth and pulling his hair to utter the words.

* * *

Two weeks later and Natasha is dipping out of Banner's apartment during the early morning hours. She hadn't intended to stay the night but it turns out his chest makes for a soft pillow.

It's not her ideal parting when he's been a gentleman (as per usual) and when she's 99% sure he was awake this time...but it meant nothing, right? She told herself that the last time at the last post mission after party. She assumes he doesn't need to hear it...even if he does look a little sad to see her go, the crack in his eyelids giving her all the information she needs.

Natasha carefully and quietly closes the door behind her, carrying her heels from the party prior to avoiding clicking against the wood floor.

She's back in her own quarters and stripping down to shower, 'sober up', and snap out of this odd state of euphoria before Clint drops in to discuss their next mission.


	2. Green With Envy

Bruce is grateful to see a very hungover Tony in the lab the next morning. It means there's little to no chance his friend will even remember the night prior, or that Tony is remotely conscious enough to ask about anything personal.

They go about a day full of antics, laughs, and projects, as per usual. Even if the doctor's mind is elsewhere, silently scanning the rooms for a missing redhead. If shes not around, she's on a mission. At least that's the standard explanation.

It's almost a full three weeks before he sees her again, over on the opposite side of the common room with a chuckle that makes his stomach twist. She's done her hair up a little differently, layered a vibrant shade of red over her lips- he notices. Her hand is up on Clint's shoulder, playful in their contact... She's a grown woman, she can do what she pleases. But after such a long absence, to just completely ignore him and move onto the next poor sucker? That's low.

He's suffering in silence until Tony invades his bubble with some dumb tongue twister he can't break down on his own. The engineer sprawls out on the couch in front of the doctor, suddenly complaining about a headache and needing an immediate remedy.

Bruce acknowledges an oblivious Tony after a minute, adjusting his glasses and quietly looks back down at his book.

* * *

Natasha hardly acknowledges Bruce on their next mission aside from a brief 'hello' they both share.

He stares her down hard, venom in his pupils when she chooses to help Steve with his suit over in the back of the jet. Her hands are on Rogers back, whispering something in his ear that makes them both chuckle. Steve whispers something in reply, touching her cheek to remove an eyelash. She twirls a finger through her hair, making eye contact with Bruce immediately who hasn't removed his focus from off of her.

He's fuming on the inside, wanting to scream when she casually opens his emergency post hulk out kit and leaves it within reach;

"I'll leave your blanket out for after your hulk out."

He forces a grin full of sarcasm in response, she just holds her own and moves back up to copilot.

It's been Clint, Steve, Thor, heck even Tony all in a week. She'll touch them, poke them, release that raspy chuckle Bruce knows for a fact isn't real. She's acting desperate in his opinion, just to cause a stir.

* * *

Hulk's damage is 'sufficient' according to Thor. A little over the top according to Steve- who suspiciously receives an extra growl post mission from his large green teammate.

Steve is a little rattled so Natasha speaks for him, sitting on the bench of their jet while Bruce hugs the blanket tighter over his bare shoulders. Romanoff twists her mouth;

"Any idea why the hulk would want to settle a debate with Cap?"

Bruce forces a response, a throbbing at the front of his skull, "No idea. Maybe Cap was touching something that he, assumed, belonged to him?"

"I didn't realize the hulk was possessive. I wonder what Steve could have possibly touched," Natasha forces a grin and moves to stand, silently raging.

Tony butts in, the team far too close for a responsible conversation;

"Maybe it was something in the lab. Capsicle is always wandering- touching things that don't belong to him."

Bruce tilts his head and offers his same envious expression, "Always? I don't know about always... It's not always Steve."

Natasha grinds her teeth, neck tightening. She and Bruce are no longer referring to the lab.

Tony snickers, "You're right! Sometimes it's Clint-."

"Sometimes, yes," Bruce mumbles. Natasha glares.

Barton stands to defend himself, "You assholes. When am I in the lab?! When was the last time I bothered you Doc?!"

"Yesterday," Banner retorts and shrugs a shoulder to hide under more of the blanket.

Stark looks over his shoulder, "When was that? Where was I?"

Natasha snaps, her voice a little louder, "That's funny, I thought the lab was a public space, it doesn't belong to anyone."

"Eh eh! It's mine, and I get to say who borrows what-," Tony wags his finger with his sassy response.

Bruce grinds his teeth and cuts off his friend, "There are some unspoken rules when it comes to...borrowing stuff from the lab."

"Borrowing something once doesn't make it yours," Natasha crosses her arms.

"Borrowing is one thing, using and discarding is another-."

"I don't discard-."

"A common occurrence actually, once something loses its appeal."

She bites her cheek, "Maybe it should've proved itself to be useful for more than just a few projects."

He scoffs. That's low, even for her, "Maybe if you bothered to read the instructions on how to use it properly, you would realize it's capable of more."

"Impossible when it can't speak up for itself."

"-It's just not interesting to you anymore."

"It doesn't try to be."

"That doesn't make it okay, to just discard it and move onto the next one! Two- Five!"

"Five?...I’ve only borrowed one," She snorts coldly.

Tony is panicking over his precious lab and tools, "Wait! One what?! Who discarded what?!"

Steve lifts his hands in pure confusion, watching the two feuding teammates part in an exasperated huff;

"So, I'll just, stay out of the lab from now on…? Does that resolve everybody's issue? Is everyone cool with that?"


	3. What’s in a Label

One week of not speaking to each other and Bruce and Natasha are already leaving the team in an awkward position. Maybe a little more awkward than if they had just told everyone about their fling on JARVIS' loudspeaker.

The fact that Natasha continues to be civil with the others just adds to Banner's jealousy and confusion.

Natasha is aimlessly pacing the tower doing 'security checks'...at least that's what she's told Thor and Steve who have both asked about her odd demeanor.

She circles back around and heads for the main floor common room. Without a mission to focus on and uncomfortable with hers and Banner's current dynamic, she's looking for a distraction. No man has ever fired her up to this extent. And fixating on him is a bit annoying.

Natasha is dusting every countertop, punching every bag in the gym, and decides to spend the next four hours at the shooting range when she's had enough of the tower.

When Romanoff gets back home, she sleepily heads for the elevator and up to her room. There's a small envelope shoved underneath her door, a corner poking through to the hallway.

She lifts it and moves to settle in her space, reading a note with a request;

'Meet me on the balcony at 10', signed Bruce Banner…As if there were another 'Bruce' in her life.

She smirks over the idea and heads out to meet him. She's ten minutes late but maybe there's a chance he's still waiting.

Catering isn't Natasha's style but for this man, she'll justify it. And she'd be lying to herself if she said she didn't want to see him.

Up on the balcony, she can see the back of Bruce as he overlooks the city, hunched over with his elbows resting on the barricade.

Natasha is holding the letter when she opens the sliding glass door and steps out towards him. Bruce turns, hands shoved deep in his pockets. She freezes, a 'safe' distance away.

The air is cool and the seconds of silence are deafening...aside from the sirens and overall chaos that is New York. Meere white noise when you're surrounded by the onslaught of it day in and day out.

She opens the conversation, "So?"

If she could bottle the smug expression on the physicist and throw it back at him she would.

"What am I to you?" He finally mutters.

She shifts, hands fiddling with the note,

"I don't know what you're talking about-."

Bruce repeats himself, firm enough to earn eye contact, "What am I to you, Natasha."

She swallows, "A teammate...a friend."

"And,' he tightens a fist, knocking on the barricade in a rhythmic tapping, 'What are we doing? What was the other night?"

She shrugs and holds her shoulders up, "A fun mistake."

He squints, "Why incite me to jealousy over a mistake."

"I never meant-."

"Natasha, please don't lie to me," he grins, his voice direct and yet still kind.

Contrary to everything she's ever done in the past, Natasha permits a part of herself to open. She's frustrated by his prodding but he's a kind soul. Gentle and honest, "You intrigue me."

Bruce lifts a brow, cautiously optimistic. He's hard for her to read but not entirely impossible. She tilts her head when he doesn't respond;

"What am I to you, Doc?"

"You're not something I was ever really, planning on 'discarding'."

"Charming."

He's serious, lines across his brow showing his intent focus on her eyes, "You're so much more than a booty call. That's all I meant. I like you, Natasha. You're smart, you're witty. You're independent, you're strong...I like all of that about you."

Natasha is overwhelmed so she takes a subconscious step back, literally. Nearly tipping the small patio table behind her.

Bruce removes his focus and the opposite hand from his pocket, "I'm not trying to scare you."

She huffs out a laugh, toying with the ends of her hair. Natasha reconnects with his brown eyes, feeling an odd deep rooted sensation pooling through her gut. It's akin to warmth, like chugging a warm mug of cider on a cold winter's night. She's felt it before, only with him.

She's anxious when he takes an inhale and elaborates, "Look, I'm not one to share. Maybe we've made too many 'fun mistakes' but it- Us? This isn't a mistake to me. I like you. If that's too much for you to hear right now, then that's okay. But. It is true. And. For the sake of my sanity and the sanity of my greener counterpart I need a little exclusivity. I'm not asking you to marry me just...if you want me, well, then it's gotta just be me. If you want to be mine, then be mine.” 

Natasha feels her ears twitch. There's something hot about his being so direct, possessive even, and it's everything she's wanted to come out of her not so subtle antics. She scratches her neck, wishing it were his hand on her skin instead.

She nods in reply, "Okay."

"Okay, I don't need an answer this second," he sighs and tugs at his fingers.

"Well I'm giving you one."

"Oh?"

She nods, biting a fingernail, "I want...that. What you said."

"What?"

Natasha waves her hand, "Exclusivity."

"...okay," He huffs out a laugh. He knows she doesn't handle emotional conversations well, proud of her small step.

She adds her own stipulation through the impending silence, "The team cannot find out. I'm not putting up with the jokes and excessive meddling."

He scoffs, lifting a shoulder matter of factly and almost in disbelief, "They haven't picked up on anything yet. I guess I'm good at hiding things-."

Natasha grins and steps closer, "That's not something you just blurt out to your now monogamous booty call."

He cringes, "You know what I meant. And don't call it that."

"Call me your girlfriend and I'll stab you."

Bruce weighs his options, "What if...you know what? Never mind. I respect it. For now. Can I take you out sometime? Is that allowed?"

"Did you just say 'for now'?"

Of course she ignores his request for a date, "Oh, you thought you were in charge? That's funny. So I'll pick you up at 5? With a bouquet of roses?"

Her head whips, watching him hurry back into the tower and abruptly end the conversation with a little fear in his eye. She'll remind him of their pecking order some other time...maybe she'll see how the date goes before stabbing him through the ribcage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope you’ve enjoyed this! Recommend it to a friend, drop a comment or just say ‘hey’.  
> Thanks for dropping by!


End file.
